falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Free Republic
Founded in 2205, the Mutant Free Republic was an attempt by U.S. Army remnants in Meridian to create a post-war democratic state. The Republic was at first successful but ultimately fell in 2225 due to raider attacks and civil war. But from the ashes of the Republic, a new power rose to tame the wasteland. History The U.S. Army garrison in Meridian were ghoulified during the Great War but managed to institute martial law over the city in 2077. Although their control of the city was tenous at best, the U.S. Army remnants managed to keep some semblance of order in Meridian, keeping a chain on the "gangs" and the cult-like Brethren of the Shroud. The soldiers kept that status-quo for almost one hundred years until representatives from other towns showed up in Meridian looking to establish caravan routes. Also, the Scourge of Matthias Dugan alarmed everyone to large degree. The soldiers realized that the world was rebuilding itself and that it needed leadership. Naturally, the soldiers assumed they would be the best fit for the challenge with their pre-War experience. In 2205, with the cooperation of the "gangs" and the Brethren of the Shroud, the U.S. Army remnants declared Meridian to be under the control of the new Mutant Free Republic. The name was meant to represent the Republic's population, ghouls. A civilian, Bruce Sanders, was elected president of the Republic. From 2205 onwards, the Republic brought more towns under its protection, extending its reach to Mudpie, Hatt, and Slidell, all baseline human settlements, by 2218. The inclusion of the new settlements seemed like a good idea at first but also divided the Republic in the long run. Many in Meridian, including the Brethren of the Shroud, who opposed the inclusion of these new settlements. This opposition was not violent but still vocal. In turn, the new settlements, mainly Hatt, wanted a name change to the Republic, taking the Mutant out to make it more inclusive. This enraged many of the Republic's leadership. The Republic spent much of its time and money fighting raiders, swampers, and hillfolk. This expended much of the Republic's strength, even as the Republic sent expeditions north to fight raiders from Boardtown. 2224 was a bad year for the Republic. Firstly, Francis Connor, a petty tyrant, took over Slidell but still attempted to have relations with the Republic for trade reasons. Also, attacks from the north became more common because of the Republic's increased disunity. The Republic's troubles reached a boiling point when a laser weapons caravan from Meridian was attacked by raiders near Hatt. The two settlements accused each other of being liars and thieves, and the Republic's leadership was unable to mediate the conflict. Soon enough, an all-out civil war had begun. The civil war had no real battles but was still devastating enough to bring the Republic to its knees. Hatt, Mudpie, and Slidell broke with the Republic, leaving only Meridian under its control. Even that was being challenged. Many of the Republic's soldiers were fed up with democracy, and many threw their lot in with the mutant supremacist Brethren of the Shroud. In 2225, the Brethren took control of Meridian and put down the last remnant of the Republic. After the Republic's collapse, the Brethren emerged in its place and expanded to encompass much of the Republic's former territories. Culture The culture of the Republic was one that revered the pre-War world and attempted to replicate it. At first, the rights and needs of mutants were most important to the Republic due to its high ghoul population but were soon expanded to concern humans as well. The Mutant Free Republic was also heavily militarized, as it needed to be to fend off raiders and other threats from the wasteland. Economy The economy of the Mutant Free Republic was a mostly agricultural one, avoiding heavy industry and scavenging. Government The Republic's government was modeled after the old world U.S. government, a democratic republic. However, it was more of a democratic federation in practice. Military The Mutant Free Republic's military was divided into regiments. At first, the military was mostly made up of ghoulified U.S. Army soldiers but later became composed of mostly human militiamen. Category:Groups Category:Mississippi Category:Defunct